leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:MarkvA
Hello, I've seen you adding pictures about what background you will choose (or maybe we will). Anyway, I suggest you try out Urf the Manatee image or Ionia. You dont HAVE to choose any of these but they are just suggestions. Hope it helps/you like them. Cheers, SurrealD 14:41, June 9, 2011 (UTC) SurrealD 14:42, June 9, 2011 (UTC) Hey Don't suppose you could work at Brickipedia for a week too... lots of uncategorized images there :D 01:08, June 16, 2011 (UTC) :That would be nice! 01:09, June 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Well, considering her 0 edits there I say she should be fired :P ::Thanks in advance for anything you can do! 23:00, June 16, 2011 (UTC) Background I think we'll go with number 4. Administrative Questions Hello! I have a few questions, if you don't mind, that I need help with. If you have time, could you go on chat? 22:20, 7/11/2011 Well done I love the new background, it distracted me so much I incorrectly logged in about 4 times. XD >_< Demise101 >_< 00:59, July 13, 2011 (UTC) Slider Hey Mark, Tech is having some issues with the slider, can you check his Sandbox page and see if you can think of something? :Yes. As you can see here, I need some help with fixing the images on a slideshow I am trying to create. I want to add the newest things in LoL into a slideshow to slap it onto the main page of the wiki. The images are a bit off-centered and the text could use some adjusting. Let me know if you can help with this :] I actually hadn't realized that one of the wikis I edit has one of these as well. This wiki has a good example of what I want our slider to look like. 22:32, 9/6/2011 ::Do you know how to do it? 23:10, 9/7/2011 :::Hi Mark. I didn't see your response earlier. I think it looks amazing! I was just wondering if a new image needs to be uploaded every time I want to change the photo. If so, I will have to use other images that won't have to be changed a lot, thanks! Also I was wondering if it was just my computer, or are the user rights highlights not working for everyone else except staff, VSTF, and helpers. The coding is on our wikia.css. Thanks so much! 22:42, 9/8/2011 ::::You have new messages on League of Legends Wiki :P as seen above this. 04:15, 9/11/2011 Closed Requests Hi Mark. Could you possibly use your bot and sysop protect all of our closed user rights requests? You can find them here. Just scroll to the bottom and all the requests that aren't in the "Current Requests" section are closed and are the ones that need to be sysop protected. I am lagging a lot, otherwise I would have done it myself. Thanks! 18:02, 9/24/2011 :Ok thanks. Also if you have the time, it would be really nice to chat so I can get going with my bot, so I don't have to keep asking you for things. 23:25, 9/24/2011 Hi Mark. I was wondering if you could please sysop protect the remainder of the closed requests for permissions. There are about 7+. Thanks in advanced! 01:52, 11/29/2011 Expanded Wiki Navigation Could we possibly get that enabled to see if we like it or not please? Thanks ^.^ 23:49, 10/3/2011 :Thanks so much! =] 06:57, 10/4/2011 An old background Hi Mark! I wanted to ask you, do you still have that Background 3 for this wiki? I'd like to use it in one of my own Wikis (Demise Wiki) because it gives the place a more peaceful environment. Thanks for reading! Thank you very much! Very pretty! :) ಠ_ಠ WaterDude™ 01:28, October 24, 2011 (UTC)